Whisper To Me
by DPerna
Summary: Dylan Witchburn knows what he must do. Travel back in Time and befriend the Dark Lord...but when the time comes, will he be able to betray the one person who trusts him beyond belief...and survive?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I will not, and won't ever own the epic tale of Harry Potter**

** I however reserve the right to all my original character and storyline.**

_The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was darkened. The lights that glowed from the basins of fire that hung from the ceiling were dimmed. The only pure light was that of a single moon beam which flowed through the through the magnificent window from an unnaturally full moon, illuminating two figures. _

_ Both of the figures were tall in stature. The way the bodies were shaped clearly defined both of them as male. They stood facing each other. The tension was so thick it could be cut with the sharpest blade. The boy whose back was to the window took a hesitant stop forward. _

_ Tom Riddle's face was clearly defined even with only half of it bathed in moonlight. His dark hair was wild, very unlike the way it was usually present. It was his eyes that would shock most. They had a maddening look about them, as if he was having a hard time comprehending a subject or feeling. Riddle's voice was hoarse as he spoke. _

_ "I don't understand! I don't understand this feeling. It's like…a warmth inside of my chest. Every time I see you my heart feels lighter. I worry something will happen to you. I…care!" _

_ Riddle stopped, panting slightly, his eyes searching his companions face. _

_ "The time we spend together never bores me. You are my equal in many ways. You…understand me."_

_ Riddle breath seemed to hold in his throat as he gazed at the other boy. _

_ "Don't you understand Tom?" the boy asked quietly, looking at the slightly manic Riddle. _

_ Riddle shook his head clearly at a loss for words. _

_ The boy took a step forward and gazed into Riddle's dark eyes. _

_ "I'm your friend Tom."_


	2. Unexpected

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Whisper to Me! Hopefully you all enjoyed the Prologue and are excited to continue on with the rest of the story. Just to warn you readers this is an attempt at writing in Third Person Narrative and if it seems to go horribly, I will not make you readers suffer and will switch it over to First Person. I just would like to thank you guys for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! **

**Song to Match: I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own the epic tale of Harry Potter.**

**I do however reserve the writes to my original characters and storyline. **

Chapter 1: Unexpected

Dylan Witchburn was confused as he gazed up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't the fact he didn't know what the large castle was. It was the fact the last thing he remembered was going to sleep in one of the castles tallest towers. Shaking his head Dylan set off towards the tall iron gates. As he walked he clutched his robes tightly around himself as an unnaturally chill slide down his spine.

It wasn't long before he reached the gates. Dylan reached out to open them but froze midway through the action. Hogwarts was protected by a number of enchantments more powerful than Dylan could break through.

"Bugger!" He thought looking up at the Iron fence. "How the bloody hell am I suppose to get back inside!"

Dylan began to pace back and forth in front of the fence, trying to keep a clear and level head. He knew there were a number of things he could do. _Alohomora _wouldn't be nearly as strong enough to break through the fence. Trying to climb it could set of an enchantment that would fry him like an annoying pest.

Steeling himself, Dylan took a deep breath before placing a hand against the fence and pushing lightly with one hand. To his surprise the gate slid open easily, as if it had been left open for him. Instantly Dylan knew something was wrong. Drawing his wand from the inside of his robes he set of at a slow pace through the misty grounds, trying to keep his pounding heart from breaking through his chest.

The walk seemed to take longer than it usually would. A number of times Dylan had leapt nearly five feet in the air when an owl hooted nearby. Immediately he would scold himself.

"Gryffindor's don't jump at the sound of a pathetic little owl. Get a hold of yourself Witchburn!"

When Dylan reached the door he was not surprised to find it slightly ajar. He could barely make out the flickering lights inside of the Entrance Hall. Raising his wand to chest height he moved forward, making barley any noise as he slid through the open crack of the door.

The entrance hall was empty, aside from the flickering candles that illuminated the place. It was unusually quiet and Dylan's feet made no sound as he moved deeper into the Hall.

"This is odd." Dylan couldn't help but think to himself. "At this time of night the candles are extinguished…"

The rest of Dylan's thought was drowned in the sound of the doors of the Great Hall opening. Wheeling around Dylan directed his wand at the now open door, a variety of jinxes and curses running through his mind.

"Who's there?" He called, trying to keep his wand steady. It was shaking slightly.

A lone figure exited the hall. Dylan could not stop his mouth from dropping open as Albus Dumbledore came forward, now illuminated in the flickering light.

"No!" Dylan whimpered, taking a few steps backward, unable to stop his wand from shaking now.

"This is impossible! He's DEAD!" Dylan thought frantically "

My Dear Boy…are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, walking closer to Dylan

When Dumbledore's face came into greater focus Dylan couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock. This wasn't the Dumbledore he remembered! The last Dylan saw of him, Dumbledore had a pure white beard and a kind face that was lined with wrinkles. The Dumbledore standing before him was…young! His hair was the color of the softest amber. Dumbledore's face was no longer lined with the lines of age. His beard was a lot shorter, and like his hair was amber. The only thing that remained the same was his bright blue eyes.

Dumbledore continued towards Dylan, his face a clear mask of concern. He didn't seem to care that Dylan was frozen on the spot and continued to gawk at him as though he were a three headed dragon heading in for the kill.

"What are you?" Dylan snarled, trying to control his shaking hand and wand.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. However, I'm guessing by your wand and robes you attend here…even though I have never seen you. What has happened to you?"

"You're…you're dead!" Dylan stammered. "I've seen your dead body! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Dumbledore continued to move forward, his hands rose in front of himself, but he made no move to draw his wand.

"Calm down. Now…if you just lower your wand we can sort this all out, alright?

Dylan could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest. What was going on? Was this a new trap set by Voldemort and his Death Eater pals? Dylan's eye's raked Dumbledore's face trying to find a flaw. Anything that could prove this wasn't the real Dumbledore. But, when their eyes met Dylan felt every fear in his body disappear. Those were the same blue eyes he had known for the past six and a half years. There is no magic possible that could every replicate the way they pierced you.

Slowly, Dylan lowered his wand and his breathing evened. "Sir? Is that really you?"

As Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond a clear cold voice slithered out of the darkness behind Dylan.

"Professor, who might this be?"

Dylan turned on the spot raising his wand as he did so. In the shadow of the now fully open doorway stood a teenage boy roughly around Dylan's age. His jet black hair was neatly combed with a few stray hairs fell onto his forehead. The dark eyes that were set into his face were narrowed in suspicion has he gazed at Dylan. With skin so pale veins could easily be found lurking under his skin if you where to stare hard enough. All in all he was a very handsome boy for his age.

"I was actually just getting to that Tom. Now…my dear boy. Who are you exactly?"

Even though Dylan could hear the gentleness of Dumbledore's voice he could not take his eyes away from the boy who stood in front of him, looking like a snake that was about to strike. For some reason, Dylan seemed to sense the danger radiating off of him like waves of heat.

"Tom…" he repeated slowly, disliking the way the name fell upon his tongue.

The boy named Tom slowly smirked. "Tom…Tom Riddle."

Instantly Dylan's heart seemed to take off at an indiscernible rate. His breath caught in his throat as fear gripped every nerve in his body. This boy…this boy was the young Lord Voldemort. The wizard who would go on to murder hundreds of people. The wizard who would go on and take over the Wizarding World throwing it into a living, breathing hell.

Dylan began to back up slowly, the wand quivering in his hand worse than ever. Tom took another step forward slowly drawing his wand from the pocket of his robes. There was an amused smile on his face as he slowly moved towards Dylan. He shook his head once before directing his wand directly at Dylan's heart.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Dylan dove to the floor as the jet of green light shot from the end of Riddle's wand. As Dylan behind him he saw the green light collide with Dumbledore's body sending him flying through the doors of the Great Hall. Dylan couldn't help the scream of dismay that was torn from his throat explode through the hall.

Wearily, he stood up facing the direction where Riddle stood but what he say standing there made his fear rise to a new height. There, with his even paler gaunt like skin, eyes the color of the most shocking scarlet and the cat like pupils stood the full grown Voldemort. Voldemort stood laughing, his long spider leg like fingers loving caressing his wand.

"Your next." He spoke in his cold clear voice.

Dylan dove to the side as another jet of green light shot toward him. He didn't look back as he tore through the door that lead to the bewitched staircase. Ignoring the burning in his lungs, Dylan ran until he hit the Third floor corridor. Dylan pointed his wand at the door which immediately blasted open.

The corridor was seemingly empty. After running safely through the door Dylan wheeled around and slammed it shut and wearily pointed his wand at the door.

"_Colloportus!" _He gasped.

Dylan was thankful to hear the door squeal as it sealed. There was no way that it would hold out Voldemort indefinably but at the very least it should hold him up. A number of doors lined the corridor. Dylan knew the door at the end of the corridor would lead to a secret staircase that Harry had shown him sometime during their third year. Quickly, he headed towards the door…

BANG!

Just as Dylan passed a door on his immediate right it burst open. Dylan wheeled around raising his wand as a jet of bright white light hit him square in the stomach blasting him off his feet and his wand flying from his hand.

Dylan landed with a loud thump flat on his butt. He was barley away of his wand, his only weapon landing mere feet away from me. A gentle stream of blood was issuing from the spot where the curse had hit him.

Frantically Dylan began to clutch his stomach trying to stanching the now steady stream of blood. As Dylan glanced down at the blood flowing between his fingers Lord Voldemort stepped over the threshold of the door and into the corridor. Voldemort laughed at the boy's pathetic attempt to staunch the bleeding. He was nothing more than a foolish boy. It had been pathetic for him to run. There was no running from The Dark Lord. He carefully pointed his wand into the boy's face.

"Foolish boy." He chided as Dylan looked up and met his eyes.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Tuesday, September 23, 1997

5:55 A.M

Dylan bolted awake screaming, the sheets tightening around his torso making it harder to breath. Sweat was pouring down his face staining the collar of the light blue shirt. As Dylan frantically ripped up his shirt gazing at the spot he was sure he was wounded the curtains around his bed was ripped open.

"For the love of Merlin Dylan are you alright?"

Tearing his eyes away from the pale skin of his stomach Dylan looked into the face of his roommate Seamus Finnegan. Normally, Seamus's normally kind was contorted with fear. With one hand gripping his wand fiercely he was paler than usal.

"I'm..fi-"

Seamus interrupted immediately. "Don't the bloody hell say your fine! You've just been screaming like you're about to be murdered! What the heck is going on?

Dylan sat up, draping his legs over the edge of the bed, taking in deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. The room had begun to spin and he felt his stomach churning. Already the dream was fading fast from his mind. All he seemed to remember was Voldemort's cold red eyes and a flash of green light.

"Like I said before you interrupted me Seamus, I'm _fine_. I just had a bad dream." Dylan said hoarsely, closing his eyes trying to control the spinning. "It was nothing more than a bad dream."

Seamus shook his head and glanced at Neville who was poking his head through his own curtains.

The room quit spinning and Dylan took another deep breath before getting slowly to his feet. Suddenly, he felt all of the strength drain out of his legs and couldn't stop as he fell forward. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he saw the floor coming closer and closer to his face.

Two strong arms enclosed him just before his nose met the ground. Dylan couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. The dream seemed to take more out of him than he thought.

"Neville!" Seamus called, trying to shove Dylan's limp body back onto the bed. "Help?"

Dylan was vaguely aware of a scurrying noise across the floor when another much larger hand slid under his armpit and helped hoist him back onto his bed.

"Thanks." He said weakly, forcing himself to retain his sitting position.

"Are you mad?" Seamus groaned. "Lie back down. Maybe it's a good thing you're sick. You won't have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

Seamus quelled as Dylan's eyes opened and fixed upon him with an open glare.

"If you think I'm going to hide in my tower just because of Carrow…"

"I don't know Dylan," Neville interrupted quietly. "Maybe you should avoid him for a while…especially after what happened at the last lesson…"

"Are you mental?" Dylan cried indignantly "If you think I'm going to practice the Cruciatus Curse on a bloody first year…"

"Instead you had it used on yourself!" Seamus pointed out, his Irish accent suddenly coming out rather thick.

"Better on myself that someone innocent." Dylan stated darkly, before checking the sliver and moonstone watch he had received for his seventeenth birthday. "Anyways, we have an hour until breakfast…I think it best if we start getting ready…it's going to be a long day.

Seamus simply rolled his eyes before returning to his bunk and opening his trunk at the end of his bed. Neville seemed to look at Dylan curiously for a moment before going to his bed and doing the same. Dylan took a deep breath before standing carefully and moving to the end of his bed and squatting down. Opening his trunk he began to ruffle through his clothes and robes until he reached the bottom of the trunk. Carefully, he extracted an old red amulet that seemed to emit a fiery glow from its center. The amulet had been given to him by his grandmother on the the first day of his First year at Hogwarts. She swore to Dylan that it would protect him from all harm that ever would head his way. He use to wear it all the time until his Grandmother died during his third year after which he discarded the amulet from his neck and it lay buried in his trunk.

"Ok Gran…" Dylan whispered wiping off some dust from the amulet. "This had better work…"

Carefully unhooking the gold chain and securing it around his neck, Dylan gazed into its fiery depths for a moment before extracting his Gryffindor robes, a tooth brush, and a towel. Being careful not the meet the other boys eyes Dylan entered the bathroom, closing the door as he went. Turning around he momentarily froze when he say his reflection in the mirror.

His black hair was tangled into knots and standing wild. Sort of like Harry's did on a daily basis. There were dark shadows under his soft blue eyes. It looked as though he had not spent all of the night sleeping. Maybe the nightmare had prevented any energy from being gained. Wearily shaking his head he turned from the mirror and headed towards the showers.

Tuesday, September 23, 1997

10:30 A.M

As the bell rung for class to begin Dylan couldn't help but shuffle nervously next to Seamus. Ever since the term began Defense Against the Dark Arts had never been the same. Now, most of the students simply called it "The Dark Arts". For the past few weeks they had been studying a matter of Dark Curses. Recently they had delved into the Cruciatus Curse, causing most of the students to cause and uproar, not surprisingly led by Dylan himself.

Professor Amycus Carrow did not immediately start to teach. With short hair that was cropped close to his skull. His beady eyes scanned the crowed class room with a look of mild interest. His tongue was moistening his thin mouth.

"The Cruciatus Curse is not a bit of pathetic magic that one cannot do without practice. You must want to cause pain, to enjoy it. You need to wand to see someone suffer. Hopefully by the end of the year all you will be able to perfect the curse."

"Why?" Dylan asked snarky. "So we can join up with your Death Eater pals?"

Seamus aimed a quick kick at Dylan's ankle but Dylan barley noticed. Amycus slowly moved forward his cold pitiless upon Dylan.

"Mr. Witchburn…would you care to join me for a demonstration?"

Dylan stood up defiantly, the desk moving forward with the force. Dylan moved to the front of the classroom, his anger the only thing keeping him from shaking from fear. They faced each other nearly ten feet apart.

"Draw your wand Witchburn." Carrow growled, drawing his own.

Dylan could feel his eyes narrow as he drew his wand. Oh, he knew what was happening. Carrow was going to use him as an example. The only question that remained was how big of a bloody pulp was Carrow planning on turning Dylan into?

"I know you've been taught to duel Witchburn. Wand at the ready."

Dylan raised his wand apprehensively, and looked directly into Carrow's cold eyes…waiting…

Dylan's screamed echoed throughout the classroom. Instantly he dropped onto the floor writhing. It was if a million white hot knives were piercing every inch of his body. His very bones were on fire and his head was splitting in two. He wanted to die; he just wanted it all to end.

The pain stopped as soon as it started. Warm tears were flowing down Dylan's face as he slowly got to his feet. His legs were shaking slightly from shock. The hand that was clutching his wand was bright white from the force of clutching his wand.

"Enjoy that Witchburn?" taunted Carrow, an evil smile alighted his face.

"I've had worse." Dylan growled.

Carrow's eyes narrowed as he took in the seventeen year old standing in front of him. Carrow did have a bit of temper and the little boy in front of him had no idea what he could do to him.

"Well then Witchburn…maybe another little lesson ought to serve you right." Carrow growled, directing his wand at Dylan once more.

Dylan dove aside the spell came shooting toward him. Wheeling around he directed his wand at the Death Eater.

"_Impedimenta!" _

The Death Eater was blasted backwards off his feet, colliding with the desk and sliding backwards off it. He stood up almost immediately his small beady face bright red with anger. He flicked his wand towards the student. Dylan was blasted backward off of his feet and collided with the stone wall behind him. Little lights popped in front his eyes as he slid to the ground. He was vaguely aware of warm blood tricking down his neck staining the collar of his shirt.

Taking a deep breath he stood up and threw off his robe, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Barley steady on his feet he took aim at the Death Eater who was already casting his own curse.

"_CRUCIO!" _

"_Protego!" _Dylan gasped

Dylan had barley erected the shield in time, sending the torture curse flying back at its caster who was caught off guard. Amycus screamed with undiluted agony and feel to the ground. He was instantly on his feet, no longer bothering to control his anger. He slashed his wand through the air

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Dylan felt as though a knife sliced through the flesh of his face. Screaming, he dropped to the ground, his hands now clutching his bloody face. The blood was warm and salty as it dripped into his open mouth. His wand clattered to the floor. Blood was dripping into his eyes, making it nearly impossible to see. Pain ruled every inch of his mind. His head was spinning. He knew it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the wound and died.

"Foolish boy…maybe it's more prudent to finish you off now…" Amycus growled, stepping forward with his wand still directed at the boy, his head cocked to the side.

"_Avada…"_

"_STUPEFY!"_

There was a flash of red light and Amycus Carrow dropped to the ground unconscious. Neville, who stood up once he cast the spell looked momentarily shocked by his own daring but quickly took control of the situation.

"Seamus…help me! Lavender go ahead and alert Madam Pomfrey what's happened. NO! Pavati get away from him. I'm not sure how long that's going to knock him out for! HURRY!"

Neville and Seamus darted forward and hoisted Dylan off the ground. Dylan moaned slightly, the room was already beginning to darken.

"Maybe now you'll quit provoking him!" Seamus said horrified as they went through the various hallways of Hogwarts School.

"As if Seamus." Dylan whispered, trying to keep the hallway in focus.

"I swear…you have a bloody death wish Dylan!"

"Maybe a little." Dylan said hoarsely, wondering why his friends where scolding him now instead of later.

Seamus nodded and casted a furtive glance at Dylan as they began to descend the Great Staircase, making a sharp left and heading directly to the hospital wing.

"No. Please…hospital…" Dylan moaned, trying unsuccessfully to fight back. "Why can't we go to the Room of Requirement?"

"Because you're bloody bleeding to death!" Neville moaned. "I swear Dylan why are you so bloody difficult."

Dylan smiled through his bloody face. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't…"

Madam Pomfrey was waiting at the entrance to the hospital wing. She let out a tiny shriek of terror that was Dylan before her medical training kicked in. Neville and Seamus quickly deposited Dylan on the bed nearest the door and were ushered from the hall by Madame Pomfrey. Dylan was able to turn and look at his friends before darkness covered his eyes.

Wednesday, September 23, 1996

2:00 PM

As Dylan slowly began to regain consciousness, he was vaguely aware of the stiffness of his muscles in his legs and arms. Lying on his back, his eyes were still closed but he was thankfully aware of every inch of his body. His face was no longer in agony but he could tell his body was weak.

"_With my luck Madam Pomfrey is bound to keep me over night for this one." _He thought grimly, shifting his body slightly.

Just about to open his eyes, Dylan became vaguely aware of three voices drifting from the office to his right. Deciding it best to continue the façade of being asleep Dylan began to listen intently, even though he would have killed for a pair of Extendable Ears right now.

"_Honestly _Severus! How can you not fire him? Did you see what he has done to Witchburn?"

"He will be reported on the attempt of a Pure-bloods life. However, since he did not succeed in the murder, that all I can do."

Dylan's insides immediately began to burn with anger as the second voice reached his ears. Severus Snape was nothing more than a backstabber and a coward. He had killed Dumbledore when he was weakened. Snape could have never faced Dumbledore when he was at his full power.

"Poppy, how is he? Was there any damage besides…" came the voice of Minerva McGonagall, Dylan's Head of House.

"_Besides?" _thought Dylan. "_Besides what?"_

"Thankfully the curse only did damage the skin. I honestly don't know how the boy isn't dead. He will have to make sure to take some Blood Replenishing Potion but other than that he should be quite fine from the obvious scarring. Something out there is protecting that boy Minerva. Mark my words."

There was a shuffling and a creak as the door opened and the three adults exited Madam Pomfrey's office. Dylan decided it was time to make his consciousness known. Groaning, Dylan forced himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes. Everything had a slight blur to it, but other than that his vision was quite good.

"Ah! You're awake. Good. I swear Witchburn you spend more time in this wing than out." Pomfrey said busting over to Dylan.

"Nice to see you too Madam Pomfrey. How's my face?"

"Tut tut. Only caring about your looks now are we?" she asked playfully grabbing his wrist and began taking his pulse.

"Well…you know. I have to impress the girls. My looks are all I have" Dylan stated playfully.

Secretly, Dylan liked Madam Pomfrey a lot. She reminded him a lot of his Grandmother.

"Good Witchburn, you're awake."

Dylan looked over and saw both McGonagall and Snape heading toward him. Dylan couldn't suppress the shiver of loathing as he took in Snape's greasy hair, hooked nose and long billowing black cloak. Ever since his first year Snape had hated Dylan almost as much as he hated Harry. It was unknown why.

"Severus! Leave him alone. He's been through enough today." McGonagall growled cutting in front of Snape.

"I must insist you move Minerva." Snape's voice was silky and seemingly dangerous.

"Ok. Honestly. I've nearly been killed here. You all can fight over me some other time." Dylan chuckled.

Snape merely glared at Dylan, before he spoke in his soft and silky voice.

"Tonight Mr. Witchburn. 9 o'clock. My office."

With that Snape turned and exited the hall, his cape billowing like that of a dementor's behind him.

Dylan could feel his body start shaking again. What could Snape possibly want with him? Wearily he reached up to touch his cheek when he felt a small bump right above where his chin began.

"What the…"

"Ah!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "I did the best I could…the scarring is rather heavy…but it will fade as time will go on. I can give you a variety of creams and such that should help the process speed along."

"Do…do you have a mirror?" Dylan asked slightly out of breath

McGonagall nodded grimily before reached over and taking a mirror from the bedside table. Wordlessly she handed it to him face down. Dylan took a deep breath and raised the mirror to his face, nearly dropping it onto the bed when he saw the reflection.

A large and red scar slid across his face diagonally from left to right. Dylan could recognize himself behind it but he couldn't stop the tears that welled up into his eyes. Now, he was going to be stared at like he was a freak. The amulet that rested against his chest seemed to grow hotter for a moment before it subsided.

"Oh…"

Dylan set the mirror down and leaned against the backrest of the bed.


	3. Trials of The Present

**A/N: Welcome back to Whisper to Me! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter and am ready to continue with the tale of Dylan Witchburn. Well, I won't keep you. Enjoy the chapter. Please Review and let me know if I'm doing something wrong or right!**

**Song to Match: On My Own by The Used**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own the epic tale of Harry Potter.**

**I do however reserve the writes to my original characters and storyline. **

Chapter 2: Trials of the Present

Wednesday, September 23, 1997

7:30 P.M

If there was one thing Dylan wouldn't hesitate to tell you, it was that he didn't like hospitals. Even as he walked away from the Hospital Wing he couldn't suppress the shiver of loathing down his spine and he forced his legs to walk as fast as they could away from the double doors. His hand was unusually pale wrapped tightly around the handle of the basket the Medi-witch had shoved at him before he left. Filled with a couple of blood replenishing potions and some magical creams to rub on his scar to help it fade, Dylan had promised her that he would take his potions when required.

'_I would have promised anything to get out of that bloody hospital.'_ Dylan thought darkly.

Exiting the Third Floor and heading back up the staircase Dylan pondered where he should go. He had nearly an hour and a half until his meeting with Sir Greasyness. Dinner was over and he wasn't exactly that hungry. He could go to Gryffindor tower…where he would undoubtedly be questioned about the new addition to his face. Heading up the Seventh floor corridor Dylan headed to spot he knew by heart since his Fifth year of schooling.

'_I need someplace to relax.' _Dylan chanted in his head walking past the wall three times.

When Dylan opened up his eyes he couldn't stop the smile that reached across his face. The wide door to the Room of Requirement stood, waiting to be opened. Dylan knew this was an extraordinary bit of magic. Dylan walked forward and gently pushed the door open. He was barley over the threshold when there was a cry of relief and his vision was flooded by a mane of red.

"_Oi! _Ginny!"

"I'm sorry!" Ginny Weasley gasped, detangling her arms from around his neck and looked Dylan in the face.

As Ginny took in Dylan's now mutilated face she couldn't stop her eyes for widening or her hand reaching up and tracing the scar that now ran down his face. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. She always knew Dylan had a bit of a mouth on him, but he seriously had let it go too far.

Dylan couldn't stop the nervousness that seemed to bubble inside of his stomach. Ginny was a head or two shorter than him with brown eyes that he could get lost in for hours at a time. Without thinking Dylan reached out and tucked a lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear and a bemused smile fell on his lips.

"Well…hello to you too. Why weren't you at the hospital wing gathered at my sick bed?"

"Oh very funny Dylan. For Merlin's sake…you could have been killed!" Ginny scolded, her face turning as bright as her hair.

"Oh…I'm sorry _Mum. _Please…oh please don't _ground _me!" Dylan laughed, heading deeper into the Room of Requirement noticing a variety of other members of Dumbledore's Army.

"Ginny's quite you know." piped in Luna Lovegood, her long pale blond hair swishing around her. "Did they give you some Gurdyroot tea? That's what Daddy gives me when I get hurt."

Dylan couldn't help but grimace. Over the previous summer vacation Dylan had gone and stayed with the Lovegood's for a week. During which time he had drank enough of that infusion that he swore it would never pass his lips again.

"No. Not exactly Luna. Just a few blood replenishing potions. I wouldn't have minded a spot of that tea though."

"I'll have Daddy send some to you. He's successfully has converted it to powder form you know? Just add hot water!" Luna told him, smiling serenely in her Luna way.

"Oh…great!' Dylan nearly groaned. He loved Luna to pieces and she was one of his best friends…but he couldn't imagine drinking anymore of that stuff.

Sitting down on the nearest arm chair, Dylan gazed around at the other members of the D.A. His roommates Neville and Seamus where there, along with fellow Gryffindors Lavender Brown and Pavati Patil. Sitting next to her twin sister Padma Patil began the Ravenclaw line up along with Terry Boot. Ernie Macmillain sat next to pink faced Hannah Abbott and their Hufflepuff friends. Not surprisingly there were no Slytherins present.

Carefully, Ginny placed herself on the arm of Dylan's seat, as Neville began to speak.

"Amycus is furious, Dylan. On my way to Herbology some 5th year told me he was searching for you. But McGonagall wouldn't let him into the Hospital Wing."

Dylan met Neville's eyes. "Are you okay Neville. Weren't you the one who stunned him?"

Neville's watery smile was rather proud as he spoke. "He doesn't know it was me. He was to focused on nearly killing you."

"Well…at any rate he might not get the chance. I have a meeting with Snape tonight." Dylan informed them grimly.

Instantly the room was a buzz of activity. A number of the students were discussing moving Dylan into the Room of Requirement permanently.

"No…there's no point to it." Dylan said quietly. "It's better to face Snape than to hide. I'm no coward."

"Your bloody nuts!" spoke up Ernie Macmillian. "Do you honestly think Snape's going to let you just go off on your way?"

"Shut up Macmillian!" snarled Seamus. "Dylan 'as got a right to choose eh?"

"Thanks Seamus." Dylan growled, his blue eyes locked onto Ernie's pale and pompous face. "Anyways Ernie, shouldn't all of you go down to dinner?"

There was a murmur of agreement and slowly the D.A. stood up, some pausing to pat or lightly punch Dylan on the shoulder or the arm. As the room emptied Dylan couldn't suppress the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. He had asked the Room of Requirement a place to relax, not a place to be viciously attacked by his friends.

Looking up at Ginny perched on the arm of his chair; Dylan met her eyes and realized she was not going anywhere. Sighing, Dylan stood up and began to pace slowly around the length of the room, heavily aware of Ginny's eyes on the back of his head.

"If you're going to say something you might as well spit it out." Dylan growled, turning to face Ginny head on.

"Alright," Ginny said, slowly getting to her feet. "I'll spit it out. Dylan you could have nearly died! Don't expect me to be happy go lucky just because you survived!"

Dylan had barley heard her. The way her eyes blazed when she spoke…with such passion seemed to take his breath away. Dylan and Ginny had been close since Ron had introduced the two of them back in her first and his second year. Ginny had always been there for him over the years and over the past year or so Dylan began to fall for her. Once she had begun dating Harry Dylan rejected his advances toward her. She was happy and that was all that mattered. Ever since they had broken up at the end of last year the two had been inseparable. Taking a deep breath Dylan moved forward and took both of Ginny's hands in his own. Their eyes locked together and Dylan spoke in a quavering voice.

"Ginny. I'm fine. You know it. I know it…why are you freaking out like this? I know I'm your best friend…I just…I just don't understand."

Ginny had slight tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I can't lose you Dylan…I just ca-"

Dylan had not let her finish her sentence. Taking a deep breath Dylan crushed his lips against hers. Instant warmth flooded his stomach and he felt her lock her lips against his. _She was kissing him back! _Dylan felt her arms wrap around his waist and his tangled in her bright red hair. Her lips were soft and his heart seemed to beat faster and faster.

The two fell back onto a couch that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ginny shoved Dylan's robes off of his arms and slowly unbuttoned the pale white shirt underneath, her hands gently gracing the contours of his stomach. Dylan moaned at her touch, sending a warm flash rushing through his body. Dylan detangled his lips from hers and allowed his lips to travel to her throat.

"_Harry…"_

It felt as though a shard of ice was driven through his stomach. His head began to spin. Harry…she had said Harry. He could feel the sudden warm tears that filled his eyes. Dylan was crying…over a girl. He couldn't believe a girl had made him…_cry. _

Sitting up hastily, Dylan began to button up his shirt, refusing to look at the girl whose wide brown eyes were staring at him in shock and regret. He could barley button his shirt. His hands were shaking horribly.

"Dylan…"

He felt Ginny's hand brush his arm and he leapt back as though she had shocked him. Standing up hastily Dylan pulled his robe on and without turning spoke.

"Well…that was fun. Was I as good as Harry? I sure hope so. I've had more experience than _him _in those matters."

Ginny stood up and was looking at him. Dylan couldn't help but notice the tears that seemed to flood her eyes. Ginny never cried.

"I'm so sor-"

Dylan shoved up a hand to stop her. "That's perfectly fine Ginny. I understand. I'll always be a piece of meat to you compared to Potter."

Ginny grabbed Dylan's arm forcefully. "Listen to me! What do you expect? Harry and I…"

"I don't care!" Dylan roared wheeling around to face Ginny. "I don't care if you've just broken up. You should have known you where there with me. Not him!"

Dylan turned to the door and headed straight through it, not stopping the crystal tear that slid down his cheek. He headed down the corridor to his left hoping not to run into anyone…

Wednesday, September 23, 1997

8:58 PM

Dylan arrived in the deserted hallway that leads to the headmaster's office. Absentmindedly, he had been walking the corridors of Hogwarts for the past hour or so. All he could think about was Ginny. Could he forgive her? He didn't know…he wanted to forgive her…but there was just something about moaning another guys name when you are making out with someone else. Dylan had always gotten along with Harry. In fact the two of them were rather close, Harry only slightly closer to Ron than him.

Dylan was broken out of his thoughts as the guard to the Headmasters' office was opened and Amycus Carrow strode from it. Freezing when he saw him, Amycus's face slowly contorted to that of an evil smile. Dylan was frozen to the spot with fear. There was no one in this hallway…no one to hear him scream.

Amycus strode over to Dylan who began to hastily draw his wand. He barley had it out of his pocket when Amycus grabbed Dylan by the throat and pinned him against the way. Dropping his wand, Dylan began to claw at Carrow's hand cutting off his air supply.

"Think you're clever, don't you Witchburn?" Amycus snarled, drawing his wand and pressing it against Dylan's cheek. "Think you got away with it did you?"

"No!" Dylan gasped, trying to keep the wand in his peripheral vision.

"_Silencio!" _Amycus suddenly growled.

Dylan tried to scream but found his voice extinguished by Carrow's spell. Amycus shoved Dylan into the wall. Stars flashed in front of Dylan's eyes as his head collided painfully against the stone wall. '

"_CRUCIO!" _

Unexplainable pain coursed through Dylan's body as he fell heavily to the floor, twitching. His eyes screwed tightly shut and his mouth opened in a soundless howl…

"Professor Carrow!"

Carrow raised his wand and turned to meet the dark eyes of Severus Snape who had come down to see where Dylan was. His eyes were wide in his pale face as he drew is wand and directed it at Dylan.

"_Finite!" _

Dylan scream's seemed to echo through the hall. Carrow bent over and gripped Dylan's arm tightly. As he helped him up Carrow whispered in his ear.

"You got lucky this time Witchburn. Next time…well…lets just say you've got the Killing Curse headed your way."

Carrow shoved Dylan against the wall, before he turned. His long green robe billowing behind him, Dylan couldn't help how hard he was shaking. Carrow just did it…threaten to kill him. Dylan was vaguely aware of Snape coming over to him. He was mildly surprised when he looked up and met two deep pools of black.

Snape pointed at the door to his office. "Inside. Now. We have much to discuss.

Dylan squared his shoulders and entered the headmaster's office, climbing up the stairs and pausing to let Snape by. Following Snape into the office, Dylan began to realize how much he missed Dumbledore. The blue eyes that seemed to pierce him every time he entered the office every time he received a detention. The way he had an amused smile every time he peered at him over his hands that seemed to be raised in prayer.

All of Dumbledore's old trinkets lay where they left them. Unfortunately a number of Dark Objects that Dylan couldn't recognized intermingled with them. A pit of fury grew inside of Dylan's stomach. How dare Snape move all of these objects into Dumbledore's study? Dylan had been glaring around the office when he heard someone clear his throat directly in front of him.

Snape was sitting at Dumbledore's old desk. His dark eyes seemed to be empty as they met Dylan's. He quietly gestured to the seat directly in front of him. Unwilling, Dylan moved forward and sat in the seat. There was a certain chill about the room. He met Snape's eyes, promising to himself he wasn't going to scream.

Snape was no longer looking into Dylan's eyes, but on the scar that now marked Dylan's face, before sighing slighty.

"What were you thinking Witchburn?"

Dylan was taken back, As he gazed at his headmasters face, he saw it fall into that of what seemed to be failure.

"Sir? I don't understand."

Snape's eyes seemed to suddenly blaze. "Honestly Witchburn. I knew you were incompetent, but I had no idea to this level! You should know not to cross Carrow!"

"Why sir? Can't control your little pal?" Dylan snarled.

Snape's pale face seemed to suddenly grow paler as he opened his eyes to spoke.

"Yes! I may be headmaster of this school but they don't bother listening to me. As is, there's nothing I can really do about anyways. The Dark Lord wishes them here.

"Well, of course. You must do what your _master _wishes."

Snape's eyes suddenly blazed. "ENOUGH! Talk to me like that again Witchburn, you will be subjected to punishment."

Dylan opened his mouth to retort when a softer and kinder voice intergraded between the two.

"Now, honestly Severus. Where has one ever got with shouting?"

Dylan peered over Snape's shoulder and there, sitting in his golden frame sat Dumbledore, who was looking a Dylan with a kind and knowing smile. The one that Dylan had remembered. His head began to spin.

"Ah Severus!" Dumbledore chuckled. "I should have known you would have chosen him."

"Chosen me?" Dylan inquired, his mind still spinning slightly.

"Do you know anyone better?" Severus asked in a clipped voice. "Are you displeased?"

Dumbledore's waved his hand is a dismissive wave. "Of course not Severus. I believe Mr. Witchburn will be perfect for this task."

Dylan looked up, wearily at Dumbledore. "What task Sir?

Dumbledore looked up at Dylan and met his blue eyes.

"Tell me, Mr. Witchburn. What do you know about Horcruxes?"


End file.
